Violet Vendetta
by CaramelAriana
Summary: Two years after Duo disappears, a new artist emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo’s disappearance and this new artist's work?
1. Prologue

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Prologue_

_AC 196_ After the Gundam Pilots put an end to another potentially bloody war and Heero Yuy saves the day again, Une convinces three of the five pilots to work for the Preventers. All five of the pilots agree to stay in touch with one another.

_AC 201_ Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy marry in a private ceremony. The only ones to attend are the close friends of the bride and groom, with a few important dignitaries for appearance. Though the wedding is small, the news is big, and people from Earth and the colonies alike send their blessings. What better match is there but the leader of peace and the savior of the world?

_AC 202_ The disappearance of Agent Duo Maxwell sends the Preventers into an uproar. The agency starts a massive search for the missing agent. After months with zero leads, Commander Une calls off the search. His partner Heero Yuy is reassigned.

_AC 204_ A new painter under the name Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. The artist's dark depictions of war and cryptic messages of despair cause concern throughout Earth and the colonies. The Preventers investigate the paintings but can find no reason for alarm and clear the paintings for display. People become interested by the scandal surrounding the paintings and the mystery surrounding the artist. No one knows who the painter is, but they couldn't have picked a better way to come onto the scene.

_AC 206_ Violet Vendetta is known throughout Earth and the colonies. Everyone knows the name and has an opinion about the art. Still no one knows who this mystery artist is. Meanwhile Heero Yuy is still searching for his missing partner, despite his friends' and wife's concern for him. Thus far his efforts have been fruitless.

-o-

A/N: What happened to Duo? Who is Violet Vendetta? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

A/N: I was going to wait longer to post this, but someone complained that the prologue was too much of a teaser. So I decided to be nice and post the first chapter too. Aren't I wonderful:grins:

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Chapter 1_

Heero stared blankly at the wall of his office, his mind wandering. He had let that happen more often over the years. Now that they had entered a time of peace, his training was no longer necessary. It had taken awhile to get used to. The Mariameia incident had reversed the fragile sense of security the first peace had given him. After that it had taken over a year for him to relax again. Even though he would not let his guard down again, he'd learned that moments like these would keep him sane. Every now and then, when work was light, he would just empty his mind of thoughts.

His gaze flickered to a painting hanging on the wall. It was one of the works of the new artist Violet Vendetta. Heero himself wasn't an art aficionado, nor was he a big fan of Vendetta's work. He found it too depressing. Relena had seen it at an art show and thought he would appreciate it. The piece was entitled "Endless Waltz" and depicted a ballroom full of faceless dancers. In one of the windows stood a personification of war. Unlike most of Violet Vendetta's paintings, "Endless Waltz" had no poetic phrase across it.

The art of this newly famous painter almost always featured some poem or encryption, the meaning of which as dark as the actual painting. In fact, the artist's work followed along the theme of war and destruction. This had alerted the Preventers when the artist first emerged. After the long and destructive war most artistic work—paintings, poetry, fiction—maintained a very light and hopeful mood. Violet Vendetta had created quite a disturbance in this peaceful atmosphere. The Preventers had analyzed the artwork as a possible threat. Eventually the shock had worn off and people gradually started buying the paintings. Slowly but surely the art began to bring in large amounts of money for the agency sponsoring it. After a thorough investigation the Preventers had dismissed the artwork as harmless. They had never uncovered the identity of the artist.

While Heero was not a fan of the artwork, he did have to admire the artist's talent. In the end, the art actually ended up helping people rather than causing harm. After the war people had wanted to forget about fighting, but that was what allowed the Mariameia incident to unfold. Now this artist was forcing people to remember how horrible the war was, making it difficult for those who tried to stir up trouble. The citizens of Earth and the colonies alike now made sure unnecessary disturbances were quelled before they got out of hand. It made the job of Preventers officers a whole lot easier, which meant it was a lot more boring. But if boredom was the cost for peace, Heero was willing to make that sacrifice.

He vaguely wondered what Duo Maxwell would have to say about this artist. The young man had always been more of a joker, so Heero couldn't imagine him liking the depressing works. Then again in all the years they had known each other, they had never discussed their particular tastes in art. Music yes, but never fine art. Heero considered Duo his best friend, or had anyway. He thought about all the things he might never get to learn about his old partner.

Heero sighed. As usual his thoughts had turned to Duo. He still didn't know why the man had disappeared with no explanation or form of contact. The pilots had first thought that perhaps Agent Maxwell had been abducted, until Lady Une informed them of his resignation. Heero immediately set out on a preliminary search but had come up empty handed. Duo had closed all of his accounts and cancelled all his subscriptions. When his apartment was searched, it appeared as if everything was in place, but all of Duo's valuables were gone. Since then Heero had tried running elaborate searches, calling on the former pilots when necessary. His results were always the same: nothing.

He was jarred from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

Relena entered with a plate. "Hi dear. You've been up here for a while so I thought I'd bring you some lunch." She set the plate down on his desk, displaying what appeared to be a turkey sandwich.

"Thanks." He gave her a strained smile.

She noticed. "What are you doing in here that's got you so stressed?"

Heero shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Duo," she guessed, giving him a sad look.

Heero sighed. "I just don't know why he left like that, without telling anyone."

Relena grabbed a chair and sat down. "And you can't think of any reason he'd leave? Did he have a friend he might've visited? Any old enemies that would want revenge, and be capable of evading the Preventers all these years? Did he ever give any indication that he wasn't happy? Did you two have a fight?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "No," he replied softly. It was the same interrogation every time. He knew his wife was just trying to help, but it was time he faced the facts. Duo simply didn't want to be found.

"Heero," Relena said, taking his hand. "You need to stop doing this to yourself. I don't know why he left, but I'm sure it wasn't for you to spend the rest of you life looking for him."

"I know," he said sadly. "You're right. This is ridiculous. Wherever he is he did a good job covering his tracks. He obviously doesn't want to be found."

Relena sighed. "Come on Heero," she said getting up.

"Where are we going?"

She smiled and pulled him up. "I think you've been working too hard lately. Come on, we'll take a vacation."

"Relena," Heero groaned. "I'm in the middle of a case—"

"The case can wait," said Relena, exasperated. "Une gave you work at home because she's learned not to tell you take a vacation. Well I am your wife and I am going to make you use up some of the vacation time you've earned over the past ten years!"

Heero sighed as he was dragged from the room. "And just where are we going?"

"Florida!" Relena said happily. They walked into the front room where all their luggage was already packed. Relena picked up to tickets and waved them in Heero's face.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" She just smiled at him. "I'm going to have to call into the office…"

He trailed off as she handed him the phone. "Already on the line," she answered.

Heero glared at her and held the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yuy!" Une yelled through the phone. "As your commanding officer I am demanding that you take this vacation. I don't want to see you in this office for at least another two weeks. That is an order!" He heard the phone slam down and then a dial tone.

He looked at his wife. "I guess we're going on vacation."

-o-

A/N: Hmm...so we still don't know what happened to Duo, but at least we got to see how Heero's doing. Next chapter we find Duo. Promise.

Until then, please review! It's that little button down in the bottom left corner...


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Chapter 2_

Cobalt blue eyes stared out at the landscape in deep concentration. A pencil lightly sketched out gray lines on a white canvas. The artist made sure to take in every detail of the canyon before him. He always did his sketches outside in the early morning when it was still cool. He would then take the sketch inside and paint until the evening.

It was a simple life, but Duo enjoyed it. He now lived in southern Utah, smack dab in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know his neighbors and he never saw them. His nearest neighbor was at least half a mile away. Whenever he needed anything he would drive into the nearby town. Of course he had to remember he was a high profile person since the war, so he always tucked his braid into a cap. All in all Duo was content to live his life peacefully, working on his now famous paintings under the pseudonym "Violet Vendetta".

Many people had wondered about the name. "Violet" was his own personal joke. Many people thought his eyes were violet, but they were actually a deep shade of blue. And "Vendetta"…well, by the age of sixteen he had fought two wars and lost too many people to count. Surely he didn't have to explain that one.

He knew his fans were disappointed that he never made public appearances. He had worked hard to make sure the paintings were never linked back to him. Everything went through his manager. Tony was the only person who knew his identity. Duo was paid in cash. It helped to be a big money-maker for a well-known agency. And since Duo had a propensity to give all his money to various charities, it kept his agency in a good light.

There were many speculations as to why he didn't reveal himself. Some said that the artist was horribly disfigured. Another rumor claimed that the artist was dead and that the agency was just releasing the paintings a little at a time. Duo had a good laugh over that one. The tamest rumor was that because the artwork conveyed such an array of dark emotions, the painter did not want to admit to them. His agency's response to every claim was always "no comment".

The real reason Duo didn't come forward was simply because he didn't want to be found. That was why only one person knew who he was and where he lived. It was why all his transactions were handled in cash. If a check had to be written, it was done so through the agency. He had disappeared four years ago, leaving no explanation or contact information for his friends. He had made sure he'd covered his trail. The electronic trail that could lead to him ended at his old bank with the information that he had withdrawn all his money and closed his account. He was sure even the perfect soldier couldn't track him down, and he would be happy if it stayed that way.

Duo put the finishing touches on his sketch and sighed. It was growing warm, so he packed up his pencils and covered the canvas. With his sketch tucked safely under his arm, Duo made his way back to the house. He enjoyed these short walks. The scenery wasn't beautiful in the most common sense of the word. The land was barren and the few splashes of green were the cacti that sprung up sporadically. But Duo had learned to appreciate the simple beauty of his surroundings. After growing up in the colonies, he enjoyed the pieces of Earth left untouched by man, and this was nature at its primest.

As he entered his house a ball of fur attacked his ankle. "Hey!" he protested. Trying to avoid the kitten he leaned the canvas against the wall. The cat rubbed against his leg, meowing loudly. He picked it up and scratched it beneath its chin. It bit him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, dropping the cat. "What's wrong with you, you crazy cat!"

The cat darted into the kitchen and Duo followed. Big blue eyes stared up at him from beside an empty bowl. He chuckled. "Did I forget to feed you this morning?" He poured some cat food into the bowl. The kitten greedily attacked it. Duo rolled his eyes. "You act like I starve you."

The doorbell rang and Duo frowned. He crept to the door and peeked through the peephole, sighing in relief when he recognized the man on the other side. "Tony," he said, opening the door. "I forgot you were coming today."

Tony stepped inside. "I hope that doesn't mean I'll be leaving empty handed."

Duo placed a hand to his chest. "Is it so much to ask for a friendly visit from you? Am I nothing but profit to you?"

The man ignored him, used to Duo's dramatics. He continued toward the kitchen. "Is it too much to expect a cup of coffee?"

"There's some in the pot," Duo responded. "It's a few hours old though." He heard the microwave run as he collected his finished paintings. When he brought the last of them into the living room Tony was already sipping at his coffee and looking through the artwork.

"These are nice Duo. Very nice. They should go rather quickly."

Duo grinned. "What, no speech about my depressing work?"

Tony shrugged. "People like them and you seem happy enough. As long as what motivates you doesn't lead to suicide."

"Why Tony, I didn't know you cared!" He fluttered his eyelashes.

"Of course I do. A dead artist can't paint."

Duo snorted. "I should've known, damn capitalist."

"This capitalist helps you make a living. And goes through a lot to keep your identity under wraps."

"I know you do," Duo smiled. "And I am eternally grateful for it."

Tony waved his hand. "Whatever. I reimburse myself by robbing you blind. I take advantage of your ignorance of how much you should really be earning for each painting."

"Figures," Duo muttered good-naturedly.

His visitor downed the rest of his coffee. "Well, I hate to run, but the boss sprung an interview on me today."

"Press?"

He shook his head. "Emerging artist."

Duo gasped. "Tony! Are you cheating on me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Believe me Duo, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my relationship with you."

As Tony drove away with Violet Vendetta's new work, Duo made himself a sandwich and planned out the rest of his day. He had that new sketch that he should probably start painting, but he wanted to do some exploring. Deciding to put the painting off for the evening, he got his stuff together.

After filling his backpack with supplies, Duo set out on his all-terrain bike. He was headed for the canyons near his house. The manager of the supermarket in town had told him of an old superstition that a section of the canyons was rich in ore deposits. They had never been mined because the caverns that held the ore were supposedly haunted. Duo wasn't superstitious, so he doubted there were ghosts plaguing the canyons. He did however love a good mystery, so he wanted to find out if there really were ore deposits.

It took a good hour and a half to reach the area Duo wanted. Once there he chained his bike to a tree. There probably wasn't anyone around for miles, but old habits were hard to break. Making sure his backpack was secure, Duo began to climb into the canyon. Below he could see the river that had carved the canyon centuries ago.

He took his time climbing. One wrong step could have him tumbling several hundred feet. As his breathing became more labored, he spotted a ledge and decided to take a break. He took out his water bottle and welcomed the cool liquid. His breathing evened out and he peered over the ledge. It was then he realized he was perched right above a hole in the rock.

He quickly returned his water to his pack and scrambled to the entry. The passageway was large enough that he could walk through hunched over. He made sure his baseball cap was securely on his head and grabbed a flashlight from his backpack. With a grin he entered.

Fifteen minutes later Duo was still in the same passage. So far it hadn't changed in size. It had wound around through the rock and Duo suspected it was gently sloping downward. He was beginning to wonder if the tunnel led anywhere when he suddenly heard a noise. He stopped walking and listened. It almost sounded like a drill.

Duo frowned. There shouldn't be anyone drilling anywhere near these canyons. Now more conscious of the noise he made, Duo inched along the passageway as it took him closer to the sound.

He followed the tunnel around another curve and stopped. Before him the tunnel opened up into a larger cavern. He turned off his light and went down on his hands and knees. He continued at a slow crawl. When he reached the opening he flattened to the ground and peered past the edge.

The tunnel ended about twenty feet above the floor of the cavern. Lanterns lit the room to reveal a group of men working at the walls of the cavern. The light reflected off bits of rock that Duo suspected to be the speculated ore. Off to the side of all the activity two men talked quietly. Duo couldn't see them well enough to read their lips. He needed to get closer.

Quietly he inched away from the edge and slipped off his backpack. He tucked it out of sight and crept back to the edge. He noticed an outcropping of rock about six feet below the entrance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This would require skills he hadn't used in years.

Making sure no one was paying attention, he swung down from the tunnel and landed silently on the rock. Laying flat along the top, he crept toward the side of the rock hidden from view. He leapt silently to the cavern's floor and sneaked along the side of the rock. After calculating how to get there, Duo quickly moved to a spot from which he could hear the two men.

"I'm not impressed," said a pale man in a business suit. He was clean shaven and his hair was neatly combed to the side. He looked ridiculously out of place. "What use do I have of ore?"

"Robert, listen to me," a gruff voice complained. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a stained t-shirt. He had a five o'clock shadow and his red hair looked like it had never seen a brush. "Think of the money we could make!"

The other man—Robert—made a noise. "Joseph, as your brother who cares for you, I'm telling you it's a stupid idea. The war is over. No one has any use for this stuff."

"That's where you're wrong," said Joseph. "There's plenty of little groups all over wanting to get rid of the vice-minister and her Gundam friends. All they're lacking are the proper tools."

Duo bit his cheek to keep from making a sound. He'd worked with Preventers long enough to know that what the man said was true. There were several resistance groups, but very few posed a real threat. But if they had access to rich deposits of ore…

"Since when are you willing to start a war to get rich?"

"Since when are you not?"

The two men stared at each other until Robert turned away. "What about the Preventers?"

Joseph grinned. "We make the transaction small enough to escape notice."

Robert seemed to think it over. "I'm no miner."

"And I'm no business man," Joseph countered.

The two men seemed to reach an agreement and began discussing terms of partnership. Duo waited until they moved away before he silently retraced his steps.

-o-

A/N: So isn't letting me reply to reviews, so I just wanted to tell everyone that I appreciate your reviews. I can't make this long because my computer's going to die. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Chapter 3_

Duo sat on his porch and stared out over his yard. The full moon shone brightly over the desert, highlighting various shapes. Duo took no notice as his mind was elsewhere.

His lips tightened and he placed his head in his hands. He couldn't quite figure out what to do. He knew he should inform the Preventers of what was happening, but he didn't know how to do it without giving away his location. Any form of contact would be traced. Unless…Duo grinned as an idea suddenly hit him. He quickly left his porch and gathered his art supplies.

-o-

Wufei frowned over his cup of tea. Une had dragged him out of the office as soon as he had gotten in with no explanation. They were now standing in one of the largest agencies for emerging artists. After the reaction of Violet Vendetta's debut paintings, the Preventers had planted an agent in the distribution center. They were to be told of any potentially dangerous artwork. The agent had called Une this morning regarding five new paintings just in from Violet Vendetta.

The first painting was a flurry of white feathers against a sky blue backdrop. Each of the feathers was tipped in red. It looked like a sky full of bloody feathers. As customary, the painting had a cryptic line inked across the front of the painting. It read: "The Wings of an angel descend from heaven."

The second painting held a desolate graveyard under a darkened sky. The entire scene screamed death. In the sky among the stars was a green scythe. In fact, it was a scythe he'd seen before. Across the painting was the line: "While Death lay dormant, waiting."

A third painting depicted a faceless circus. Painted over the middle of the picture was a clown mask with a knife through it. The line across the mask read: "This world is but a Circus."

The fourth of the series was the most simple. The faint outline of a heart floated in the middle of what appeared to be space. A single colony stood in the background, not detailed enough to matter. The focus of the picture was the heart. The line on this simple painting read: "And the Heart of Space is weeping."

The fifth and final painting was of two swords clashing over a dark ocean. The line just below the swords read: "Until Justice rights its wrong."

The paintings were untitled, but the group was called "Shooting Stars." It wasn't unusual for an artist to create a group of paintings that belonged together, but it was the first time this particular painter had done so. Interesting that it was a group of five paintings that brought back very stark memories for Wufei. He refused to believe it was a mere coincidence.

Without looking from the paintings he nodded. "He was right," he said to his commander. "These do suggest the Gundam pilots. Wing was the Gundam piloted by 01. Death was a pseudonym for 02. As a cover, 03 worked in a circus. 04 has often talked about his 'Space Heart.' And justice was certainly an important concept for 05."

"It still is," Une muttered.

Wufei ignored her. "Even the title of the painting suggests the pilots. The first mission that sent the pilots to earth was Operation Meteor. A meteor is what the people of Earth call shooting stars."

Une nodded. "So what do you think?"

Wufei sighed. "Honestly, they don't depict any kind of threat, but rather a simple description of the Gundams. I also doubt the public at large would understand the implications. Still…" he trailed off. "Are they selling the paintings separately?"

Une shook her head. "The artist's agent has expressed that these paintings should be sold as a group."

Wufei frowned. "I think we should take them."

"You mean confiscate them?" Une raised an eyebrow.

"How much purchasing power does our agency have? I think we should buy them."

There was silence as Une thought it over. "So it's important enough that you think we should have them but not threatening enough to warrant taking them."

"Exactly," he replied. "I have a feeling the others would be interested in seeing these. Besides, my office is greatly lacking in decoration."

"You would choose such a cryptic artist," Une muttered. She appreciated having two of the former pilots working in her office, but she often wondered if it was worth the effort. "Should we call Yuy?"

Wufei shook his head. "These pose no real threat and we have no concrete evidence that they might in the future. He needs to understand the value of a vacation."

Une chuckled and was about to say something when the doors banged open. They turned to the sound and watched as a man stormed into the room. The man wore casual clothing and a frown on his face. He stopped a few feet from them and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Matthews, always a pleasure," Une greeted politely.

He glared. "Maybe for you," he answered. "What business do the Preventers have here?"

"Now you know we like to keep tabs on everything going on around the world. We heard some interesting details about Violet Vendetta's newest work. Of course we had to come down here ourselves to see it."

If the man were an animal, Wufei was sure he would have growled. When Violet Vendetta had first emerged Une had gone to investigate it herself. This man must have been the artist's agent, so naturally he would not be happy about seeing her again. Wufei felt a touch of sympathy as he further observed the man. The art agent had obviously not planned on going into work today.

Une turned back to the paintings. "We're interested in buying these."

The man's frown was replaced by a look of confusion. "What?" he asked.

She faced him and smiled. "We have a great interest in these paintings, but we don't want to confiscate them."

His frown returned. "You have no right to hide free expression away from the public."

"But we do have a right to appreciate it."

The man sighed and thought deeply. "You want them all?" he asked.

Une nodded. "Just name a price."

He looked to the ceiling and back at the Preventers. "I'm not sure how my client will feel about this, but alright." He groaned. "This was supposed to be my day off," he grumbled. "Well come on, we can't complete this transaction down here."

-o-

It had only taken a few hours for Quatre and Trowa to find Wufei in his office. Apparently Quatre had been taking care of some business not too far away. Trowa of course had been with him. The two friends were inseparable, and Wufei never questioned it. Some things just did not need to be discussed.

Quatre took in every detail of the paintings with an unreadable expression. Finally he spoke up, putting the lines of the paintings together. "'The Wings of an angel descend from heaven, while Death lay dormant waiting. This world is but a Circus and the Heart of Space is weeping until Justice rights its wrong.' It's very poetic."

"And slightly discomforting," Trowa added.

Quatre nodded. "I have no doubt these paintings refer to us. Every piece details one of us perfectly."

Trowa frowned. "What worries me is the intimate detail. The artist would have to know us all personally."

"That was my analysis exactly," said Wufei. "I know of very few people that know these things about all of us. Separately, perhaps, but not the entire group."

"The only people who would know all this would be one of us," Quatre agreed.

"Or Relena," Trowa quipped. Wufei snorted.

When Duo disappeared Quatre had a feeling he knew why. He had shared his speculations with Trowa and Wufei. Now all three of them held a bit of a grudge against Relena, though they hid it well. It was heartbreaking to watch Heero search for his friend, knowing Duo would not be found unless he chose to be. The three of them had all tried to tell Heero that, but he refused to listen. He had often asked Quatre why Duo would leave, but Quatre couldn't betray Duo's trust by disclosing his feelings.

"Does Heero know about these?" asked Trowa.

Wufei shook his head. "He's on vacation. They're not urgent enough to interrupt his time off."

Trowa nodded in understanding.

"I understand why you took these," Quatre said, "but I wonder if it would have been beneficial to disclose them to the public. Maybe Duo would reveal himself if he knew someone had painted these with such detail. He never did like people knowing more about him than they should."

"Unless he's the painter," Trowa said.

"The thought did cross my mind," said Wufei. "The only problem with that is why would he risk being found? And why would he reveal himself in such a cryptic way?"

Quatre sighed. "I agree. Duo would be more likely to walk into Preventers Headquarters like he'd never been gone and demand his next assignment."

"I suppose," said Trowa, but Quatre could tell he hadn't dismissed the possibility.

"Well, whatever the case, Une has allowed me to keep these in this office. I'm sure I'll have a thousand questions to answer when Yuy returns, but it can't be helped. I felt I should tell you since these seem to concern all of us." He paused and looked at his friends. "Do you feel any action is necessary?"

Quatre thought before he answered. "We should all just keep our eyes open. For all we know this could mean absolutely nothing, though I sincerely doubt it," he finished quickly, seeing Wufei about to protest. "If it is Duo, it could just be one of his many jokes. Someone could be trying to threaten us, warn us, or simply get our attention. All we can do is wait and see if anything comes of this."

Trowa nodded. "I agree. We should also find whatever we can on this Violet Vendetta."

"We're already on it," said Wufei. "There's not much. Mr. Matthews is very loyal to his client and won't reveal anything about the artist."

"You could put a trace on him," said Trowa.

Wufei shook his head. "We can't do anything so blatantly illegal. Mr. Matthews has every right to protect his client's identity as long as there is no illegal activity. Unfortunately creating paintings that we find uncomfortable is not considered a crime. For now we'll just have to do as Quatre suggested and wait."

-o-

A/N: Oooh... Will the former pilots figure out who Violet Vendetta is? What is the meaning behind these strange photos? More importantly, what is Heero going to do when he finds out Wufei redecorated their office? Find out next time on...  
Sorry, couldn't resist. n.n

And still is not letting me send replies to reviews. But I want you all to know that I appreciate the reviews and I'm glad you are liking the story. Maybe they'll get this fixed, maybe not. There's only one way to find out and that's too send me more reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Chapter 4_

Duo grinned as he hung up the phone. Tony had called with an apology that his "Shooting Stars" had never made it to the public. Apparently the Preventers had taken such an interest in the paintings that they bought them straight from the warehouse. It had worked out just as he'd planned. And since they didn't confiscate the paintings, it meant they were paying attention but he was not yet deemed a threat. That was very good.

It was time to put the next stage of his plan into action. This next part would require some help though. He grabbed the package he had wrapped last night and pulled on his cap. After double checking to see that the cat was fed, he got into his truck and drove into town.

A bell rang as he opened the door and walked into the grocery store. It was a slow day. "Hey Jim!" he called, walking up to the counter.

"Hey there," Jim said as he turned from restocking the shelves. "It's been awhile. How've you been?"

Duo shrugged. "Can't complain. How's business?"

"Same as always," Jim responded. He noted the large package under Duo's arm. "Whatcha got there?"

Duo grinned. "This here is kind of why I came. I need a favor from you." Jim raised his eyebrows but motioned for Duo to continue. "Well, this package is rather fragile so I need special accommodations. I know your son handles the deliveries, and I was wondering if he could drop this at a mail center on one of his runs. The postage is all taken care of."

Jim nodded. It was no secret that the town's post office had a hard time keeping anything fragile in tact. "You're in luck. He's got to make a pick up this afternoon. I'll give it to him." Duo handed the package over. Jim looked over it and noticed something missing. "No return address?" he questioned.

"I don't have a mailbox," Duo answered.

"What if it gets lost in the mail?"

"Then I'll have to give it up as lost. But that's why I'm sending it from out of town. I've heard too many horror stories about the post office here."

Jim chuckled. "Ain't that the truth though? Alright, this will go in the mail this afternoon. They should get it within a couple of days." He checked the address. "What's HOP anyway?"

"House of Porcelain," Duo said with a straight face.

Jim laughed. "Okay, I get the hint." His eyes lit up as he remembered something. "I just got something your cat might like! Wait here."

"Aw Jim, you spoil her!" said Duo, laughing.

The storeowner came back with a package of fake mice. "Here you are."

Duo glanced at the package. "Catnip mice? As if she wasn't crazy enough as it is."

Jim shook his head. "When are you actually going to give her a name?"

"When she stops attacking me," he muttered. "Well, I should really get going. Thank your son for me."

"Not a problem," said Jim. "There's not many people in this town that have a sense of humor. I enjoy your visits. Hey, you should come to dinner some time!"

Duo thought about it. "Maybe I will. Oh, and I might have another delivery like this to make."

"Just bring it in."

Duo waved goodbye and left the store.

-o-

Heero Yuy was not in a good mood. He had come back from vacation this morning to find his partner had decided to decorate their office with five of Violet Vendetta's paintings. Upon closer inspection he understood just why there were five of the cryptic paintings in the office. He then realized no one had called to inform him about the paintings. Now he was in Une's office, glaring at another of the artist's work.

This new painting was much more vague than the first five and had been sent directly to Une under the title HOP. That in itself was cause for alarm. HOP stood for Head of Preventers and was used when the sender did not want anyone knowing where the package was going. Only those who had worked with the Preventers would know that. The painting itself was of a glittering rock against a red backdrop. In white were the words: "True warnings gleam not red."

Une sighed. "I can't figure this out. Chang, what can you tell me?"

Wufei looked up from his inspection. "The rock is ore. When melted and crafted it can be useful in making tools and weapons. I think the sentence is very clear: this is a warning of some kind."

Une looked thoughtful. With a silent groan she went to her computer. Heero studied her carefully as she looked for something on the desktop. "I was afraid of this," she mumbled.

Heero glanced at Wufei, who cleared his throat. "Commander?"

Startled, Une looked up. Seeing the questioning looks on her agents' faces she sighed. "A couple of days ago we picked up some minor transactions concerning ore. It wasn't enough to cause alarm, but we've been keeping tabs just in case. It turns out that since then there have been several of these minor transactions. All the recipients are different, but the sender is the same."

"Where?" Heero asked.

Une frowned and turned back to the screen. "It's all done over the internet. There's no physical address."

"What about this painting?" he tried, already knowing the answer.

"This is Violet Vendetta," she said with a grim smile. "There was no return address."

"The postal code?"

Une's eyes lit up and she quickly grabbed the packaging. She smirked. "Chang, Yuy, how would you like to visit Colorado?"

-o-

Heero and Wufei arrived in Pagosa Springs later that week. A rental car was waiting for them outside the airport. After a silent battle over who was driving, which Heero won, the agents took off for the major post office. It wasn't too long of a drive and they soon found themselves in front of a large building.

After spending a few minutes to observe the environment, they entered the post office. Bypassing the long line, Wufei flashed his badge at one of the tellers. "I'm Agent Chang and this is my partner Agent Yuy. Is your manager in?"

The teller nodded and nervously motioned for them to follow him. He opened the gate to let them behind the counter and led them to the back. "Steve," he called. "There's some Preventers here."

A burly man with bright red hair emerged from a stack of boxes. "Preventers you say?" He noticed Heero and Wufei. "Thanks Michael, I'll take it from here." The teller nodded and left. "What can I do for you?"

Wufei looked at Heero. With a quiet sigh he turned back to the manager. Why did he always have to do the talking? "We're Agents Chang and Yuy. Our office received an unmarked package from this post office. It contained a painting. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sure do," said the man. "I took that package myself. Some kid brought it in."

"Did he have a name?"

"Well, I'm sure he did, but I didn't take it. It was just a normal drop off. The postage was correct so we didn't need anything from him. He just told us it was fragile."

"Is he from this town?"

The man shrugged. "Could be. Might not be. There's a lot of little towns around here and just over the border in Utah that don't trust the local post office to take care of important mail. Since we're a larger branch we're a lot more reliable. He could've been from any of those places."

"Physical description?" Heero asked.

"Eh," said the man, scratching his beard. "Looked about sixteen, maybe seventeen. Around you're height. He had broad shoulders and large arms, like he does a lot of lifting. Probably a delivery boy or something. Tanned skin. His hair was dirty blonde, and kinda messy. His eyes…well, they could've been brown, could've been hazel."

"Was he wearing a uniform?" asked Wufei as he took down notes.

"Nope, just some blue jeans and a white shirt."

Wufei nodded and finished writing. "Thank you for your help."

He grinned. "No problem. It's a pleasure to be able to help you guys out. I always tell my wife we're much better off now you guys are around. Just wish I could give you more information."

He escorted them out of the building and told them where they could find some cool drinks. "The heat can be unbearable if you're not used to it."

Just as they got into the car Heero's phone rang. After a brief conversation Heero hung up and turned to his partner. "Une just got another painting in the mail, this one from a post office in Salt Lake City."

"So we go back to the office. Or are we heading to Utah?"

Heero started the car. "We'll drive out to Salt Lake City. Une will meet us there."

-o-

A/N: (scratches head) I have a feeling this chapter moved really quickly. Oh well, I hope it worked out anyway.

I've never been to Utah or Colorado, so I probably have a few things wrong (like I have no idea exactly how far Pagosa Springs is from the Utah border). So if I offend anyone it's completely unintentional.

And of course, as always, please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Chapter 5_

Duo watched from his hiding place as the miners continued to pick at the ore. According to the conversation he was hearing, they'd already made some transactions. Apparently one of their clients had several addresses around the world. That information suggested if they got enough ore it would surely be used to start a rebellion.

He frowned. He was surprised they'd gotten so much done in so little time. If the Preventers didn't move quickly they'd be too late. Duo had sent his last clue to Une yesterday morning. If she was as smart as he hoped she was, she'd put the former Gundam pilots on the case. If they worked together they'd be able to crack the code quickly. If not, Duo was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

He was jolted from his worries by the sound of approaching footsteps. Quickly but quietly he backed into the shadows, letting the crevices of the cavern's walls hide his escape. After climbing up the tunnel and scaling the cliff, he hopped on his bike and quickly rode away.

-o-

By the time Heero and Wufei reached Salt Lake City, Une had already arrived. Amazingly enough, Quatre was handling business in the city and offered his and Trowa's hotel room as a base of operations. The five of them got together in the suite to study the newest painting: an intricately detailed canyon. By the coloring of the canyon it was obviously painted in the late afternoon. Written across the painting were the words "Under The Azure Haze."

Wufei frowned. "I keep trying to find the hidden meaning but the painting is so obvious."

Une nodded. "That's exactly what I thought. I'm starting to believe this painting was done for the sole purpose of giving us a clue."

"All of his other paintings have some dark theme to them," said Quatre, agreeing with Une's analysis. "This looks like your everyday painting. The kind people buy at stores to decorate their homes. His paintings are usually a lot deeper."

"Under the azure haze," Trowa mumbled. "That's not much of a clue."

Quatre stared at the phrase in concentration. "That's it!" he cried suddenly. The others turned to him. "Duo and I used to play this game all the time. You see how all the first letters are capitalized, even 'the'? The clue is in the first letters. U-T-A-H…Utah!"

"Well, at least we're in the right place," said Une. She smiled at Quatre. "I'm impressed."

Quatre blushed.

Heero pulled open his laptop and began a search. Wufei glanced over his shoulder to see his partner looking through pictures of canyons. "There it is," he said, pointing to a picture.

Heero nodded and enlarged the photo. He turned his computer to face the others. "Smith's Canyon," he said.

Une nodded. "Excellent."

Trowa frowned. "So we search the canyon cave by cave. That could take weeks, at the least."

Heero flipped his laptop back around and started another search. After a few minutes he found something. "There's a section of the canyon that people around there claim to be haunted. There are also rumors of unmined ore deposits. Supposedly no one has mined the area because of the ghost stories."

"Well gentlemen," said Une. "That's our spot. Who wants to go ghost hunting?"

-o-

Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre squatted behind a large boulder. They had just finished searching the area and had found only three possible entrances to the cavern. There was one far above to the left that looked to be an emergency exit created a while back. There was also the original entrance that was now partially blocked by rocks. Then there was the newly made entrance that the current miners used to transport the ore.

"I'll take the old emergency exit," said Heero. "Wufei and Quatre, go in through the blocked entrance. Trowa, you wait by the main entrance. Once they know we're here they'll try to escape. Don't let them. No one acts until after my signal."

They nodded. "Just remember we'll be in a cavern," warned Quatre. "Any explosion could bury us under several tons of rock."

"Noted," said Heero. "Let's go."

The pilots separated and moved toward their positions. Heero quickly scaled the cliff to his entrance. He slipped in and cracked a glow stick. With the soft glow lighting the passage, he quickly but silently crept through the tunnel. A few meters into the tunnel he noticed something. There seemed to be footprints in the dirt on the floor, going in both directions. Someone had been here, several times. Alarmed, Heero took out his hand gun. There was no where to hide in this tunnel. If he met anyone, he would have to shoot to kill.

-o-

Wufei and Quatre scrambled through the entrance and hopped down to the floor. The tunnel was wide enough for a person carrying something to walk through. "I guess these aren't the first miners," said Quatre.

"Where do you think the stories came from?" asked Wufei. "This was probably mined centuries ago. Something happened to cause them to abandon the project. It's no wonder they chose this spot. Easy access and no one for miles to know what they're doing."

Quatre nodded and allowed Wufei to take the lead. He cracked his glow stick and held it over Wufei's shoulder. If necessary, he could hide the light behind Wufei. It didn't take long for them to reach the cavern. The sight that greeted them made Quatre's eyes widen and Wufei frown.

"It's a full-scale operation!" Quatre whispered. Even at this late time men were sending picks into the rock, throwing pieces of ore into wheelbarrows. The cavern was lit with flashlights and kerosene lamps.

Wufei slowly backed up, forcing Quatre to do the same. He stopped when they were a few feet from the entrance. "Hide the light," he told Quatre.

The blonde slipped the glow stick into his pocket and they were enveloped in darkness. Quatre frowned as he noticed something. He moved to Wufei's ear. "They didn't put guards at any of the entrances."

He felt Wufei nod. "They feel too secure. There are no large cities around here and what people are around honestly believe this place is haunted."

Quatre sighed and settled against a side of the tunnel. It would take Heero a while to reach the cavern. Until then, all they could do was wait.

-o-

Heero had started to hear the sound of drills a few minutes earlier. He increased his speed. He rounded another corner and found himself staring at a large cavern. It looked like this tunnel entered the cave above the floor. He flattened himself along the floor of the tunnel and inched forward for closer inspection. Sure enough there was a twenty foot drop at the end of the tunnel. His earlier fears were quelled. It would have taken quite the acrobat to reach the tunnel from the cavern. Perhaps this was the route their informant had been using.

He looked around the rest of the cavern. There were about twenty men picking and drilling at the rock. At the other end of the cave a man stood with a hardhat, surveying the activity. He looked along the perimeter and found the entrance where Quatre and Wufei were undoubtedly hidden. There were no guards at that entrance. This was going to be too easy.

He glanced down to look for the best way to get down. He noticed a boulder six feet down. Realizing that no one was looking in his direction, Heero sat up into a crouching position and launched himself at the boulder. He landed with minimal noise and slid down the hidden side of the boulder. Peeking from his hiding place, he looked for something he could use as a signal. Normally he would just use a small explosive, but Quatre's warning rang clear in his mind. He spotted a group of tools leaning against the rock wall.

Gun still in hand, he crept along the wall toward the pile. The shadows cast by the lanterns did well to hide him as he traveled. Finally he reached the tools and with a well aimed kick he sent the tools crashing to the ground. This earned the attention of the nearest miners. They shouted and Heero took off to the other side of the cavern.

-o-

Quatre and Wufei heard the sound of metal crashing against each other followed by several shouts. "That's Yuy," said Wufei before moving forward. Quatre followed close behind. They entered the cavern at a run. They waited until their presence was known before stopping, guns pointed. "Preventers!" said Wufei sternly. "Hands in the air."

This was where the group could be separated. The smart ones dropped their tools and placed their hands in the air or behind their heads. The stupid ones took off running. Heero bolted after them, leaving Quatre and Wufei to round up the more docile ones.

"If you do everything we say, no one has to get hurt," said Quatre. He helped Wufei gather them into a group, knowing Heero and Trowa could handle the others.

-o-

Trowa crouched near the entrance. The nice thing about canyons was there were plenty of rocks and crevices one could hide behind. It helped that it was late at night. The moon cast a shadow over Trowa's hiding place while highlighting the activity of the men he watched.

He had been waiting for a while when suddenly he heard shouts from the entrance. He looked over to find all the men leaving their stations and running inside. It wouldn't be long before they came running back out. He emerged from his hiding spot and took out his phone. He dialed a familiar number and waited for Une to answer. "Send them in," he said before hanging up. He then readied his gun and waited patiently in the middle of the entrance.

As he predicted, he soon heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The group of men came to a sudden stop in front of Trowa. Most civilians usually reacted that way when a gun was pointed at them.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed a man on the edge of the group lift his pick as if to throw it. Trowa was about to redirect his gun when a shot rang out. With a cry the man fell and grabbed his leg. "Preventers!" he heard Heero shout. "Hands in the air!"

The sound of several vans alerted Trowa to the approach of their back-up. As the other Preventers exited the vans, all hands went into the air.

-o-

Two hours later found the former pilots and Une back in Quatre's hotel suite. They were all reclined with their drink of choice, staring into nothing at all. Finally Quatre spoke up. "What are you going to do with the paintings?"

Une took a sip from her glass. "Well the first five rightfully belong to the Preventers. Of course, seeing as they really only concern you four, and Duo, I'll let you handle them as you see fit."

"I'd like to keep them in our office," said Wufei, looking at his partner. Heero nodded his consent.

"And the others?" asked Trowa.

"I consider those gifts from Violet Vendetta," she answered evenly. "I'd like to keep the one that I have back in my office, as a reminder that help can come from unconventional sources."

"If you don't mind," said Quatre, "I'd like to keep this painting." The others looked at him questionably. "It reminds me of Duo," he explained with a sad smile.

Une finished off the last of her drink. "Well, tomorrow morning we should head back to headquarters," she said to Wufei and Heero.

"We need to return the rental," said Wufei.

"I'll do it," said Heero. "I have some business to attend to anyway."

"In Utah?" asked Une. By his glare she knew not to push the question. "Alright. Wufei and I will leave tomorrow morning. Heero, call me to let me know when you're done. I'll get a flight for you from the Pagosa Springs Airport." Heero nodded. "Well," said Une standing up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." She looked at Trowa and Quatre. "Of course the Preventers could always use more agents. The invitation is still open."

Quatre smiled but shook his head. "I'm still needed in other places."

"And I go where he goes," said Trowa.

Une smiled. "Of course. Well, it's always open."

As if Une were the catalyst, soon the others said goodnight to each other. It had been a long day for all of them, and there was still work to be done. The Preventers had to find all the recipients of the ore and Quatre had to make sure his business wasn't associated with any of them.

-o-

Duo looked around the cavern with wide eyes. Not even a single pick remained of the miners. He could still smell gunpowder in the air. The Preventers must have come in late at night and rounded them all up. Duo grinned. Looked like his faith in his old employer was well placed. With a sigh he sat down and took in the dark silence of the cave, the light from his lantern glittering off the ore still in the rocks. This would be a perfect subject for some of his paintings.

* * *

Yay! The line's working again! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. I really don't have an excuse... So, that's the end. There is an epilogue after this though. So look for it. I promise it won't take as long as it did to post this one. (Runs away) 


	7. Epilogue 1

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Epilogue  
_

Heero walked along the dirt path in silence, kicking up small clouds of dirt with every step he took. He had left the rental at the other end of the road, not wanting the engine to announce his approach. With this particular mission the element of surprise would be his greatest advantage.

As the fence came into view Heero quieted his steps. He stopped at the gate and looked around. Whoever had done the landscaping had chosen not to fight nature for beauty. All of the plants were suitable for the climate.

He opened the gate carefully, relieved to find the hinges didn't creak. He padded softly to the front door. He was debating how to announce his presence when he heard whistling along the side of the house. He stood still and waited for the whistler to round the corner.

The whistling stopped as cobalt eyes met Prussian blue. "Heero?" the man whispered.

Heero took a quick survey of his old partner. Duo looked exactly the same, only happier.

Duo grinned suddenly. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. Thought you'd given up by now."

"I almost did," Heero admitted.

Duo nodded. "So what tipped you off?"

"The paintings." Heero crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Relena bought a painting for me by the artist Violet Vendetta. The title of the painting was 'Endless Waltz'. That was when I first became suspicious but I brushed it aside."

"When the same artist put out a group of five paintings bearing the title 'Shooting Stars', with each painting identifying one of the Gundam pilots, I knew the artist had to have inside information about all of us. Then when Une received two paintings in the mail, each addressed HOP, I knew you had to be Violet Vendetta."

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I dug my own grave there. But it was a sacrifice I had to make. How did you find me?"

"The packages had no return address, but post offices have their own stamps. The last painting indicated what we were looking for we could find in Utah. By the detail of the canyons, you had to have either had a very good photograph, or painted on location. You knew about the miners, which meant you had to have been around here. I asked around when finally I got a lead in the town down the road. The manager of the grocery store knew someone who matched your description and pointed me in this direction."

"And there it is," said Duo still smiling. "You found me. So what now?"

Heero frowned. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Though now that he was here he wanted some answers. "Why did you leave?"

Duo studied Heero for a moment. He looked to the sky and back at Heero with a sigh. "Life just wasn't what I wanted. I needed a change of scenery."

"You didn't tell anyone." The tone was accusatory.

Duo turned and let his gaze travel beyond the yard. "I suppose it was your wedding."

The response took Heero by surprise. "What?"

Duo didn't meet Heero's gaze. "You know, I was never fond of Relena. I've never really hated her. She's a very strong woman and has done more than her fair share to maintain peace. But she had you." He finally met Heero's gaze. "When you asked me to be your best man I had mixed feelings. I was thrilled that you thought of me for your best man, but it was like a knife to the chest knowing she was the one you loved." He chuckled ruefully and looked away again. "I guess I always knew you'd never like me like that but, I don't know, that day just made the truth so much more real."

Heero's eyes were wide with surprise. "Duo, I…I never knew…"

Duo shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I was just being selfish. What's important is that you're happy."

Heero shook his head. "I would've been happier if you hadn't disappeared."

Duo turned to him with a small smile. "I didn't mean to make you worry. You should've known I was okay. It's me. I'm used to disappearing."

Heero studied his—friend? Comrade? He wasn't sure anymore. "You aren't coming back, are you?"

Duo sighed. "I don't think you understand. It would be too hard. Besides, I like how my life is right now."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Do you really?"

"Of course!" he grinned. "I never lie." He continued more seriously. "Believe it or not I actually like the quiet life. And I want to continue painting without the baggage of fame. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this visit to anyone."

"If that's what you really want, I will respect your wishes."

"Thanks," Duo answered quietly.

They stood together in silence, neither knowing what the next move should be. Heero could tell his presence was becoming uncomfortable, but he didn't want to leave. He could come up with any number of excuses to stay, but none seemed good enough. He had no other reason to be here.

"Well, I guess I should be going."

"Wait." A hand landed on his shoulder. He heard Duo sigh. "Why don't you stay for dinner? We can catch up."

Heero smiled and turned to his friend. "I'd like that."

* * *

(Ducks behind a sheet of gundamium) Please don't kill me! After much debate I decided I would do a two-part epilogue. The second half just didn't fit well with the first. And sorry about the long delay. Unfortunately it will probably be a while before I can get the second part up. School has taken over my life!

Please review!


	8. Epilogue 2

Summary: AC 202, Duo disappears. AC 204, a new artist called Violet Vendetta emerges onto the art scene. Will a newly identified threat reveal the connection between Duo's disappearance and Violet Vendetta's art?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The end.

_Violet Vendetta  
CaramelAriana  
Epilogue 2  
_

Nimble fingers flew over a keyboard as Heero entered data into his computer. It was one of those days when there was little action and plenty of paperwork. Strangely, Heero was beginning to like these days more and more. His energy in the field wasn't the same as it used to be, but his mind was still as quick and able as it was when he was younger.

A pop-up alerted him to a new email message. It was a headline from the news source he subscribed to. Normally he would put it off until he was done with his data sheet, but the headline caught his attention: "Violet Vendetta Set to Reveal Himself". Heero quickly opened the article and read through it quickly.

It had been four years since he had last seen the ex-pilot. Since then a lot had changed. His marriage with Relena had ended two years ago after they discovered Heero could never have children. Heero wasn't really that surprised when Relena had filed for a divorce; she wanted and deserved to have a family. He hadn't fought it, their marriage was failing anyway. He just hadn't been as happy anymore.

After the divorce he had been left to deal with his own thoughts and feelings of the situation. One thought that just couldn't seem to go away was the memory of Duo telling him that he loved him. Heero began to wonder if he possibly returned that love. It had taken another year to figure that out, and by the time he had an answer it was too late. He had gone to visit and discovered that Duo had disappeared again.

About a week after that unsuccessful visit, Violet Vendetta released a set of paintings that showed a change in direction for the artist. Instead of the dark and gruesome images of death and destruction, his paintings were colorful depictions of various landscapes that seemed to convey a sense of peace and happiness. It was then Heero decided not to search for Duo a second time. It was obvious the other man had found his peace, he didn't want to disturb. Besides, it was very possible that Duo had finally gotten over him.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The "unveiling" was taking place in Miami in a week. Heero's gaze flicked to his calendar. He could afford to take some of his vacation days.

He glanced up as someone cleared their throat from the doorway. "Wufei," he acknowledged.

Wufei bowed his head and walked into the office, closing the door behind him. "Did you read the article about Violet Vendetta?" he asked.

Heero raised an eyebrow. Wufei didn't often swap celebrity gossip. "If you mean that the artist is revealing their identity, yes."

Wufei studied his partner thoughtfully. "Are you going?"

Heero frowned. "Why would I?" It didn't matter that he himself had just been debating that.

Wufei rolled his eyes and glared at Heero. "Do not take me for an infant, Yuy. I have a good guess as to who this mystery artist is, and I know that you know who he is. I also know that the reason you've been unhappy for the past couple of years has very little to do with your divorce."

Heero stared at Wufei, surprised. He should have known Wufei would figure out eventually. The man was almost as sharp as he was. Heero allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "I don't know, yet."

Wufei nodded. "Let me know when you decide. I already turned in my request for the week off."

"You're going?" Heero asked.

Wufei nodded with an angry glint to his eyes. "Of course. That baka has a lot to answer for."

* * *

Duo sipped his cup of coffee and enjoyed his solitude at a little booth in his favorite café. This would be probably be the last time he would be able to enjoy peace in the public. After this afternoon he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being recognized. He frowned a little at the thought. He didn't like the idea of fame, but the decision was made. He had made his peace with himself and no longer needed to hide. Revealing himself would ensure that he didn't. Once he did, he knew he was going to have to answer to a lot of people. He could almost see Quatre's tear-filled gaze as he asked him why he'd hidden for so long. The person he wondered most about was Heero.

He knew about his divorce with Relena—the whole world did. He had hoped that after the divorce Heero would come find him. He had waited a year. It was then Duo realized he was being ridiculous. He'd told Heero how he felt, Heero never expressed ever feeling the same. Finding the quiet solitude of his home that he had once basked in no longer made him happy, he had moved to the bustling city of Miami. It was here that he had found the inspiration to move on. The beautiful sunrises over the ocean had almost seemed like a promise when Duo watched them. He could forgive himself. Still, he had some small hope that Heero would find him. He hadn't even bothered to cover his tracks this time. That made it even more painful when Heero still didn't come after him. But he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Duo looked up as he heard the door open and almost choked on his coffee. Heero and Wufei had just walked in. It had to be pure coincidence that they were in Miami the same day he was revealing himself. Or maybe the Preventers were concerned that something might happen at the unveiling. Yes, that must be it. He sank in his seat to try to hide from them. He almost laughed at the ridiculous attempt, but at the moment that was not his immediate concern.

Wufei's cell phone rang and Duo watched as he said something to Heero and then stepped outside. Heero grabbed both drinks and turned to find a table. Then he spotted Duo.

Time seemed to stand still. Duo stared into Heero's shocked eyes and gripped his cup tightly. Heero seemed to shake himself out of his surprise and walked over.

"Duo," he whispered.

"Hey Heero," Duo forced a grin. Meanwhile the butterflies in his stomach were doing the can-can.

"Is this seat taken?"

Duo motioned for Heero to sit down. "So what brings you out here?"

There was a pause. "You."

By now the butterflies had given up choreography and were fluttering around in frantic chaos. Duo took a sip of his coffee to recover from the answer. "Really?" he asked, congratulating himself on the calm in his voice.

Heero sighed. "Let's not play games, Duo."

He let his grin fall. "Okay," he said seriously. "You obviously have something to say. So, talk."

Heero looked down at the table. "I've been thinking about you, a lot," he said. "About what you told me." He paused and looked up at Duo. "I went looking for you, but you were gone."

Duo felt his heart sink. Heero had come for him, he just hadn't been patient enough. The thought made him angry. "I got sick of waiting," he said. "What took you so long?"

Heero flinched and Duo felt his anger fade as quickly as it came. "I had to get my thoughts straight. I didn't want to find you until I knew exactly what I wanted to say."

"You didn't look for me." Duo ran his finger along his cup. "I didn't even cover my tracks, but you didn't bother to look."

He dared to face Heero again and was shocked at the sadness he found in his eyes. "I didn't want to bother you," Heero said softly. "Your paintings were…different. It looked like you finally happy." He looked down at his cup. "I didn't want to disturb that."

It didn't take long for that to sink in and Duo reached across the table and grabbed one of Heero's hands. "You wouldn't have. You'd have made it better."

Heero looked at there clasped hands. "Does this…does this mean you still want me?"

Duo smiled. "Only if you want me to."

Heero nodded and looked up again. "Yes."

The door opened and Duo glanced up, making eye contact with Wufei. The Chinese man's eyes widened and he stormed over. "Maxwell." He could swear Wufei had growled his name. He grinned and with an inner sigh prepared himself for a long conversation.

Later that afternoon when he walked off the stage to a standing ovation, Heero was waiting him.

* * *

A/N: ... ... ...it's done! (does a victory dance) I'm not entirely happy with this ending, but once again my characters hijacked the story and shaped it as they saw fit. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and especially to the people who reviewed and inspired me to keep going. And as always, please review! 


End file.
